Homesick: Remastered
by SepticMind
Summary: ...only this time Jinx isn't missing home. Of course, she can't stay out forever, and she doesn't really have anywhere else to go. It's time for her to face her own demon. Oneshot.


**A/N:**** Lets start this with the usual ****disclaimer**** that I'm a **_**none-profit **_** fanfiction writer, and I don't own Teen Titans, and then with a quick note on why I've re-written this – I liked the general idea behind it, but it really needed some improving. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Anxiety raced through Jinx, so intense it was almost crippling, and she didn't like it. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt it quite so strongly, and as she stared at their front door, the rush she'd gotten from her latest 'job' began to lose it's appeal, her stomach twisting itself into painful knots.

She'd already spent most of the day away from the house, leaving hours before she was due to meet her team for the heist, and she'd done the same the day before thinking the more distance there was between her and Raven the easier it would be for her to shake off the uncertainty, but it hadn't quite worked – if anything it had made the mess she called her thoughts worse. While a part of Jinx was still glad she'd made Raven promise to never read her thoughts when they first moved in together, the thief admitted that if she hadn't the empath would have picked up on her concerns weeks ago and she probably wouldn't have found herself in such a mess.

Jinx tightened her grip on the shoulder strap of her small backpack as though it were her lifeline – the only thing keeping her grounded – as she stalled, acknowledging nothing had _really_ changed. Raven always was and always would be reserved, whether it was with the titans or herself. It was the little gestures that showed she cared, like sending her old teammates Christmas cards every year. Even to Nightwing, knowing he wouldn't return the get, and then still get upset about it. It proved distant didn't always mean dislike with her.

It helped that Cyborg had pretty much confirmed that for her earlier that morning too. She shook her head slightly and tried to recall exactly what he'd said, admitting he had a knack for being right, and hoping it would give her some of her confidence back.

_The bell rung out an overly cheery jingle as Jinx walked into the twenty-four hour café. At five in the morning, in her current mood, the sound was infuriating – she wanted to rip the bell off it's bracket and stomp it into the floor before destroying it with a good hex bolt. She hopped up onto one of the stools at the counter next to a bulky African-American man and barely glanced at the menu overhead. Jinx and Raven came here a lot – the thief had their menu memorised. _

_The woman – Jinx wanted to say girl since her honey brown skin was so flawless – behind the counter, Samantha, smiled at the meta human as she walked over. "Hey hon. What can I get you this morning?" _

"_Mocha. Don't hold back on the chocolate." Jinx didn't like coffee, the taste too bitter for her sweet tooth, but she felt like she needed the caffeine and it was too early for energy drinks, even for her. _

"_You're here early today." She commented as she ran the order through the cash register. _

"_I'm on my way to work." Jinx shrugged, passing her cash. _

"_And your bird?" _

_The thief smirked at the woman's nickname for the empath, not sure how Raven would taken to being called 'hers' though. "At home. She'll have the day to herself – no doubt she'll be cleanin' or something while she has the chance." _'Cleaning my stuff out' _she added silently. _

_The man to the right of her put his cup down as he spun round to face the thief. "Jinx?"_

_She turned and frowned at him. He was well built, like a pro boxer, bald, his skin dark and he seemed familiar, but Jinx couldn't place why. Was he a client? A cop? Someone she'd robbed? "Am I supposed to know you?" _

"_Oh, right. I'm wearin' my holo-ring. Kinda forget sometimes."_

"_Cy?"_

"_Hey girl, how's it goin'?" The titan grinned, not one to let social status decide who his friends were. Jinx continued to frown at him for a moment, before thinking he might be one to ask for some advice. _

_She sighed, sparing Samantha a smile as the woman passed over her drink. "Not all that well, actually." _

"_Trouble in paradise?" _

_She almost denied it, an automatic reaction, before remembering the plan was to ask Cyborg for advice. "Somethin' like that. I guess… she's bein' distant. And it's getting to me. A little bit." _

"_Now, don't go holding this too me, but I'm sure it's nothing. Rae was smitten with you from the start." _

"_But what if she isn't anymore? Or maybe she got bored of me." It came out faster than she'd been planning, and a little garbled, but she struggled to care. _

_Cyborg shrugged as he took a sip from his mug. "Gotten bored? You know, that sounds more like you than her." _

_Jinx rolled her eyes. "Gee, thanks." _

"_Seriously Jinx, if Rae was bored of you, you'd be the first person to know. Her emotions are attached to her powers, you know that. Her control might be better now, but it's still not like you or me. A lot of it's probably just habit too. Why don't you talk to her about it?" _

"'_Cause I might have just blown everything out of proportion. Or maybe I haven't and she'll kick me out. Or maybe she'll be upset I was having these doubts and dump me!"_

"_Whoa! Calm down girl!" The titan placed his hand on her shoulder, and Jinx felt the metal hand hiding beneath the projected image. "You're right, you're blowin' this WAY out of proportion. Just take a deep breath, figure out what you need to say, and say it. Rae's a reasonable girl. She'll sit and listen, and she'll probably be happy you told her somethin' was bothering you." _

"_How though, when I can't even think about goin' home without panicking?" She all but drained her cup as she waited for Cyborg's reply. _

"_Everyone's afraid sometimes Jinx. You're only a coward if you let that fear beat you, an' you aint one of them – I mean need I remind you WHAT you share you bed with? Most people would run as soon as they found out. You didn't."_

_Jinx bristled, suddenly feeling angry, poking Cyborg's chest. "Oi, no one talks about my woman like that." _

_The titan just grinned. "Good, it got a reaction. Now go to 'work', then get your ass home and TALK to her. Are you really gonna let a few thoughts ruin what the two of you have? Because you do realise Nightwing would never stop gloating?"_

She chewed on her bottom lip as she slowly moved her keys towards the door. _'See, nothin' to worry about Jinxie-girl. Just get your ass in there and…'_

She hesitated too long, taking a step back as she lost whatever courage she'd found. For a second she wondered if any of the neighbours were watching her and what they might be thinking about the show, before deciding they could all go to hell – they didn't have the daughter of Trigon to deal with.

She really didn't want to enter the house. Her fingers brushed the phone in the front pocket of her black jeans, and she considered calling Cyborg for moral support before she shook her head. He was right, she'd never been a coward, and the titan would never let her live it down.

Jinx only had to try twice before she managed to unlock the door and she took it as a good sign – not great, but good – shouldering the door open and stepping inside.

"Raven? I'm back!" She closed the door behind her, but hesitated before looking locking it, very aware that she was cutting off a possible escape route. "Where are you?" She shouted at the silent house, fingers crossed. '_Please be out, please be out, please be-_'

"I'm upstairs in the study!"

She felt sick, slowly making her way up the stairs and into the study. Half of the room held the assorted mess the thief called art, the other holding the typical office furniture; a desk, a computer, a chair, one of the many bookshelves around the house, and one disgruntled looking demon halfling. Raven was sat glaring at the computer screen, though Jinx didn't know why – the empath didn't usually have much use for the computer.

"Sucessful heist?" She barely glanced at Jinx before looking back at the computer, and Jinx pretended it didn't bother her.

"Yeah." She took a deep, grounding breath and said, "Rae, we ah, need to talk 'bout some stuff."

"Yes we do." Raven kept eye contact this time as she spun the chair round. "Like why I've hardly seen you." She lifted a sheet of folded paper between her middle finger and index finger, and Jinx didn't need a closer look to know it was the note she'd left for the woman that morning. "You used to wake me up before you left, and suddenly all I'm getting are scribbled notes? And last minute planning? Remember I hunted criminals for the better part of my life so far, and I know how these things work – not from last minute planning."

Jinx managed to get even paler, suddenly doubting Cyborg's advice. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I didn't want to wake you early and-"

"Cut the bullshit Jinx. You should know better than to lie to me."

That hurt the thief, and her natural defence mechanism of being an asshole kicked in. "Nuh-uh, don't you _dare_ go actin' like the injured party! _I'm_ not the one who's been blocking out their girlfriend! So what is it? Are you bored of me? Because if so, just tell me damn it – don't play these stupid little games. Or maybe you've found yourself a piece on the side and-"

Shock, anger and hurt flooded Raven's face as she interrupted Jinx, clearly offended. "_No_, Jinx, I did not cheat on you, nor do I intend to! I don't know where you got that idea from, but-"

"I got it from you, obviously!" Jinx cut her short. "You keep shutting me out with no explanation and shoving me away from you!"

The empath's expression softened and she tried to speak, but Jinx was on a roll.

"If you want me gone, just fucking say so, and I'll go. Consider my bag already fucking packed, but that's all you have to do, Raven, _talk to me_, and stop-"

"_JINX!_"

Jinx jumped as one of the shelves over the desk snapped in half, dumping it's content everywhere. It'd been a while since Raven had lost control like that, and she'd almost forgotten it happened.

"I _never_ said I wanted you to leave. For Azar's sake, you haven't let me say much at all. I'm going to overlook the fact that it's usually the guilty party that has the security issues and-"

"I would never cheat on you!"

"-ask why on earth you would think I'm pushing you away?"

Jinx pouted and stared out the window, her anger quickly subsiding to be replaced by the same anxiety from before. She preferred the anger. "Don't matter." She started to flee from the room, but Raven grabbed for her wrist fast enough that Jinx hadn't seen the woman move, reminding her of who she was dealing with.

"Jinx, please; answer my question."

"I have." The thief muttered, staring at the floor. "It's the whole mysterious girl routine. I can't even hazard a guess at what you're thinkin' half the time, and even when I do ask you ignore me or avoid the question."

Raven relaxed as she laughed, a sudden exhale of air that shook her shoulders slightly. "That's it?"

"Well yeah, I guess."

"I am sorry Jinx." She tugged her forward until their legs bumped together. "Let me assure you, you're the best thing that' even happened to me, and-"

The meta human snorted with disbelief. "Come on. Be realistic – this isn't Disney."

Raven nodded, her expression completely serious. "You're right, you're the second best thing that's happened to me, the first being the defeat of my father, and I could never even consider erasing you from my life, and I'm really sorry I made you believe otherwise."

Jinx stood awkwardly for a moment, watching her feet as she squirmed before telling her, "Cyborg said I was overreacting and it was just a habit of yours, but-"

"You saw Cyborg? When?" Jinx looked up to find the empath's face had lit up at the mention of her old team mate.

"At the twenty-four hour café on Main Street this morning. He was wearin' his holo-ring." She frowned as she moved Raven's grip from her arm, taking hold of her hand and intertwining their fingers. "You miss them don't you?"

Raven waved it off with her free hand before pulling Jinx down onto her knee. The thief automatically tensed up, and she smiled. "I know you don't like it, but humour me. I do miss them, yes, after all they were my family, but I was given a choice and I chose you. Anyway, that's neither here nor there." She rested her chin on the dip between Jinx's shoulder and her neck, closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around the thief's waist. "If you hadn't bumped into Cyborg, what would you have done?"

Jinx started to shrug, but stopped when she realised it would jolt the empath's neck, doing her best imitation of Raven. "That's neither here nor there."

"Cute."

"Cute's my middle name, babe." She smiled.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

Jinx frowned slightly as she twisted slightly, trying to look at the empath. "Of course I do. I was just… being stupid. Let's get take out tonight. My treat, for being such an ass."

"Hmm… sounds nice, but maybe later." One of Raven's hands moved from Jinx's waist to playfully brush Jinx's thigh, kissing her neck at the same time. "I've missed you."

* * *

**Don't be shy with the reviews – so long as you have your PMs turned on, I'll reply to all of them! **


End file.
